Kill Me Softly
by Emerald Eyed Wolf Girl
Summary: ON TEMP. HIATUS! Bella is an ordinary New Yorker, Edward is an undercover Mafia worker. She lives in an old, dangerous apartment, he lives in an abandoned warehouse. One night, out on the streets alone, Bella is thrust into a horrific situation. Old warehouses come in handy for hiding, don't they? What if your savior is a complete ass who has dark secrets? RATED M/ExB/ Rape/Lang.
1. Take It All

**Author's Note - **

Well, here we go, another story! I got the idea from this story from listening to **'The A-Team' **by Ed Sheeran.

Ahem, do not hate my taste in music - it is _magnifique_, as the French might say. I think I get my music tastes from my Mother - I am so her child! (well duh, I was born from her). I know most of my stories consist of Bella getting kidnapped, but I _like_ that genre of Fanfiction. Kidnapperward is my favourite. ;)

This story will be somewhat different and Edward (sadly) will not be kidnapping Bella *cries*. I have decided to take my own spin on Mafiaward (_undercover _Mafia ward *grins*) and twist the plot so that he doesn't end up harming or killing Bella for money. I have read some extremely good Mafiaward stories here on FF, so I hope I live up to expectations! I take pride in my writing and love the response I get for my stories.

I recently had a friend (EdwardsouthernBella) ask if she could download one of my other stories onto her Kindle. I am all for letting people download my work, but I am not entirely sure how to do it. If you can figure it out, then feel free to download my work - I don't mind!

And so, I hope you enjoy my new story - I am very nervous about posting it. I've had this Plot Bunny in my head for a while and finally decided to strike it while the iron's hot, as they say.

Phew! How was that for one long ass A/N? If anyone is still reading then - enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own my imagination.

* * *

**- Chapter 1: Take It All - **

* * *

_But go on and take it, take it all with you,_

_Don't look back, at this crumbling fool,take it all with my love,_

_Take it all,_

_With my love._

- 'Take It All' by Adele

* * *

The streets of New York are not safe at night, everyone knows that. It is never wise to walk around alone in the dark alleys, but I find myself doing just that. I have never been the wisest of people, but this is by far the most immature decision of my life.

My brown curls are blowing out behind me in the icy breeze that swirls in and around the brick walls on either side of me. I cross my arms over my chest and hug my myself tightly, rubbing my hands up and down my arms to create some friction.

My beige parker is thin and worn, not really made for shielding me from New York's harsh winter weather. I weave my woolly, blue stripy scarf between my fingers and nuzzle it against my face, the soft comforting fabric soothing my numb cheeks.

I kept walking, the alleyways turning into a maze as I blindly made my way down and around each new corner. I didn't want to go back to my flat. Back to the emptiness, loneliness and eeriness of that block.

I shuddered violently as I heard muffled, loud voices up ahead. A lone streetlamp near the side of a narrow pavement flickered with an orange glow.

_On, off, on, off._

Repetitious, just like my life. I could see my breaths curling into the air with each exhale. I looked like a chain smoker, which I wasn't. The alleyway behind me was too dark now to turn back so I had no choice but to keep walking. Maybe I could just sidle past the men in front of me and they wouldn't bat an eyelid.

Their drunken shouts echoed off the walls and made me cringe. Discarded beer cans and Vodka bottles lay, shattered all over the narrow road, the glass shards glinting dangerously in the faint glow of the streetlamp.

_On, off, on, off._

I tip-toed closer and closer, each step seeming to thump loudly on the hard concrete. I peeked up through my lashes and saw there was about five men standing in a haphazard semi-circle, taking great swigs of beer and laughing uproariously.

I swallowed a ball of saliva stuck in my throat and picked up my pace, trying to walk swiftly past the drunken hoo'haas. I didn't get very far before one of them called out.

"Hey! Hey cutie, wanna come join us?" He drawled out drunkenly, stumbling over to me on unsteady legs. He had greasy, long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He looked disgusting and smelled even worse. The stench of alcohol made it's way up my nostrils as I staggered backwards, away from this situation.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

I _was _stupid for coming out here at this hour.

"Come on baby, come have some fun!" He laughed and glanced back at his cronies who were watching intently, like lions anticipating the kill. I, unfortunately, was the lamb they were hunting.

"No! Stay away from me!" I shouted weakly and felt a wall against my back.

_Crap!_

I was trapped.

A wicked gleam came into the slimy guy's eyes as he prowled closer, watching my every move with darting, wide pupils.

_He is high as kite too._

In a swift, but drunken movement, he had me pinned against the brick wall, his rough fingers digging into my sensitive skin, breaking the skin with his nails. I cried out and thrashed as he leaned in, his reeking breath washing over me. I blanched as he cupped my cheek and nuzzled my neck.

"Get off me!" I said in a fierce tone and kicked out at him but he blocked my incoming shot to his crotch with his hand and chuckled darkly.

"Aw sweetie, you are gonna be fun to break," He slurred and pulled at the buttons on my coat. I pushed his horrible hands away roughly and he snarled before grabbing my neck with his hand and slamming me harshly against the wall. I whimpered from the force of the impact as the monster shredded my coat and tugged off my sweater.

"Stop it! Please! Help!" I cried weakly, gasping for air as he kept a firm grip round my neck. He glowered at me with cold, piercing blue eyes and glanced over his shoulder at his mates.

"You've got her now!" One shouted in glee as he came closer, crouching down to me and trailing his finger down my tear stained cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying until now.

_Leave me alone!_

They didn't. More of them staggered towards me, trapping me in a circle of males. Hands were everywhere on my goosepimply skin.

"_Please!" _I clamoured desperately, trying to shove their filthy hands away from my freezing skin.

"Shut up, you bitch," One with brown hair warned icily. He kissed me sloppily, his horrid breath making it's way down my throat as his slimy tongue slid in between my clamped lips. I bit down hard on it, causing him to cry out and cuss.

"Fuck!" He shrieked. The others stopped and turned to face the cussing man who was holding his mouth in obvious pain. Blood was trickling out of the sides of his mouth on onto the pavement.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

The blonde guy turned to me, a malicious grin on his face.

"We have a fighter here," He chuckled and his mates grinned in agreement. I shrank back, away from their prying eyes. He tutted loudly and I shivered as the brown haired man stumbled away from us, still clutching his jaw and cursing me with all the names under the Sun.

"Hurt our friend did we?" Slimy asked me pointedly, tightening his grip on my throat. I gulped, feeling a lump slide down his fingers as I swallowed heavily

Suddenly, I was pushed violently against the sidewalk and pinned down on all sides. I kicked out quickly, but Slimy and his friends were too fast. Everywhere stank of alcohol and my head began to spin.

_No! This can't be happening! Please God no!_

Slimy pulled off my jeans whilst the others held me down. I fought and scratched at them as best as I could but they were far too strong.

"Stay still little darling, we're gonna make you feel so good," One of them cooed, slurring quite bit. Hot tears spurted down my cheeks and I felt a harsh sting against my right cheek. Slimy had slapped me.

"You better shut the fuck up and enjoy this, or you will pay," He hissed in my face, spittle flying everywhere. I cringed and lashed out at him, but the arms that held me stopped me fast.

"So, little kitty don't wanna play nice? Well, two can play at that game," Slimy sneered ad reached into his back pocket. A knife was suddenly in my vision and I screamed loudly, not caring what happened, I just wanted help.

"Shut her up!" Slimy commanded to the brown haired guy on my left. He smirked at me and placed a hand over my mouth, shoving his fingers deep into my throat. I could hardly breathe.

I gagged at the taste of his dirty fingers and tried to bite him, but he tutted at me and pushed his fingers further in. I blanched and heaved, swallowing desperately.

Slimy had now pulled down his jeans and boxers, his hard dick being palmed in his hand. I muffled a frightened whimper, for I couldn't even make a sound.

"Let's play," Slimy grinned and ripped my panties with one swift flick of the knife in his hand. I yelped as I felt the cold blade brush against the little patch of hairs that led to my virginity. All the men laughed as more tears leaked out.

_Rape. Rape. Rape. Die. Die. Die._

Inside, I was screaming, but I couldn't make a sound on the outside. Slimy trailed the tip of the blade up my bare torso towards my bra and cut it off, discarding it. I tried to wriggle away but I was held fast by the dirty, grimy hands.

My legs were pushed apart by the blade and it sliced through the soft skin. I cried out silently in pain as I felt warm blood trickle down my legs in little streams.

They all laughed at my discomfort as Slimy positioned his dick at my entrance. I squirmed and whimpered into my gag as the other guy laughed cruelly.

_Someone save me!_

No one came.

I tried to shut out the pain. It didn't work.

The pain increased as Slimy roughly slammed his dick into me as I went woozy from a punch to my face by another man. I felt as though I was breathing underwater.

My cries of plea were in vain as my virginity was stolen from me; I felt as though I had been ripped apart from the inside out. I screamed inside, for help, for mercy.

None came.

"Oh…yeah, God she is a good little fuck," Slimy snickered to his mates. I cringed from his harsh words and tried to block everything out. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for this to be a bad dream.

I felt something brush against my lips as the hand was removed and something was shoved in my mouth.

It went all the way back and made me gag again. It moved in and out quickly and I realized they were…were fucking my mouth. More tears streamed out and blurred my vision as the pain increased.

My lower regions were screaming and burning as I struggled for air. I felt another cold chill run up and down my thighs and hips. Something pressed into the skin and broke it violently.

Sharp stings erupted from the slices on my belly as I tried to scream again. I heard muffled laughter as I screamed and screamed.

I felt more warm blood spurt out onto the street as my body went numb and eventually blacked out.

*0*0*0*

* * *

**End Notes -** Oh hey ho! Okay, I am so sorry that it is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Can you guess who was raping Bella? It's pretty easy…I feel for her, poor soul. I blame my sick, twisted mind, but maybe you guys enjoy it? Who knows….

Catch up with me on **Facebook** - link is on my profile


	2. This Is The Life

**Author's Note - **Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2, sorry for the wait. I just got another family to babysit for, so my pocket money is going through the roof at the moment. Another three little fluffy munchkins to looks after until all hours of the night - good job it's nearly the Summer hols! Honestly, I have never felt so rich!

Many people guessed who was raping Bella: James, Tyler, Eric and Mike. Disgusting pieces of Humanity! I always thought Mike was a creep in the films…Anyway, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

**_IMPORTANT - Can anyone spot some of the lyrics to 'Just Lose It' by Eminem in this chapter? If you can, you know this song off by heart and share my love for Slim Shady! xD _**

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own my imagination.

* * *

**- Chapter 2 - **

* * *

_And you're singing the songs, thinking this is the life,_

_And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size,_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

_- '_This Is The Life' by Amy McDonald

* * *

Everything was a blurry foggy haze as my eyelids opened with an almost audible groan. They were heavy with sleep and dried tears as I came face to face with the early morning sky of New York. Strips of gold and pink were streamed across the sky in an early morning show of colour.

If I wasn't in so much pain, I might have reveled in this moment.

My whole body was buzzing with a stinging pain coming mostly from my abdomen. I cringed as my leg twitched and another jolt of pain coursed through me. I knew I needed to move. And soon. I couldn't lie here and wait to be…raped again.

I twisted my pounding head to the side and saw more shattered glass and beer cans, rolling about the deserted alley, making a rattling, tinny noise that was disconcerting. My clothes were scattered around the grubby floor and were mostly ripped.

I worked hard to sit myself up, whimpering in pain and fear as I saw just how much blood had been spilled.

_Go to the Police!_

What good would they do? Fix me up maybe, but I wouldn't get any justice. There was hundreds, if not thousands of rape cases each day in New York - it was a normal thing. I glanced down and saw my naked body was littered with purple and blue bruises that crawled across my pale skin in a horrific manner.

An icy breeze still lingered in the grey alleyway and washed over my body, making me shudder harshly and clutch myself. I shuffled painfully over to my ruined green-striped shirt and pulled it over my head, wincing as my body protested against the movement. Dried, bloody wounds were etched across my lower belly as I pulled the shirt down and adjusted it.

There was a giant gaping hole across the left shoulder of the shirt and the few buttons that were once holding the collar into place, had vanished. At least it covered my modesty. Next, I reached over for my jeans and slowly pulled them on, being extremely careful of my abdomen. Luckily, the top button didn't need to be done up as they sat on my hips easily enough.

My vagina was throbbing and not in the way it was supposed too. It felt stretched and sore and tender and I didn't dare inspect it, afraid of what I would find. The sky was still the same as before as I sat, tears beginning to form in my eyes again, and thought about what to do next. I could go home, but…it was so far away now and I hadn't a clue where I was.

My hair fell about my shoulders in a matted, clumped, sticky mess and I sighed in defeat. There was no point in even trying to look decent - because it was impossible. I knew I needed to move from here sooner or later; I couldn't sit here all day.

Slowly, I shuffled over to the nearest wall near some dumpsters and hauled myself to my knees. I hissed quietly and placed a hand over my throbbing belly as I crawled to my feet and slumped heavily against the wall. The cool stone of the wall felt nice and soothing on my flaming cheeks.

I leaned on the wall for support and began to make my way, slowly, out of the dim alleyway. I stepped carefully over broken glass and rotting food left out by restaurants and bars along the street.

The horrific smell made me gag violently and I stumbled over to a lone trashcan just in time to watch the contents of my stomach - which consisted of bile and water - splash into it.

Shakily, I stood back up and wiped my mouth with my sleeve and sniffled pitifully. Whatever energy I had had left had been chucked out of me - literally.

Early morning New York was just as busy as the afternoon rush hour. I was in a very run-down part of the city where the homeless, druggies and drinkers roamed. I flinched every time I saw any men with brown or blonde greasy hair and shied away into the shadows of the cracked pavements. There was people everywhere carrying schoolbags, suitcases and briefcases.

_Normal people._

I probably looked like a complete hobo, donned in my ripped clothes and pale, ghostly complexion with bruised skin. I passed building after building, alley after alley and still felt lost and disoriented. I recognized nothing around here.

Then I heard a voice from behind me and whirled to face a man with a pained expression.

"Excuse me miss? I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but…you look like Hell - do you need a lift anywhere?" His thick southern accent drawled out softly. He was tall, lean and blonde and scared the living shits out of me. I yelped loudly when he stepped forward, offering me his hand to help me, and staggered backwards into a lamppost.

"No! Don't _touch _me!" I screamed at him and turned to flee down another deserted street. I stopped for breath when I got far enough away, panting and heaving as sobs began to wrack my fragile frame.

_I am going to die._

I wiped my eyes tenderly, minding the swollen patches on my forehead. This new road was longer than the others and there was no sign of life anywhere. Old, closed-down shops and business' had been boarded up and locked. Flyers and posters blew about the street and crumpled Coke cans gathered in the gutters. The street had an eerily peaceful feeling about it and I felt slightly safer here. I clutched my stomach and unsteadily made my way down the empty pavement, limping because of the pain between my legs.

_Not a virgin anymore, are we?_

The voice of doom was starting to ruffle my feathers. Something I certainly didn't need right now. I don't even have feathers.

_It's just an expression._

Damn it!

My inner voice decided I needed to get my head straight.

_Just find a place to gather your thoughts for a while._

I was going to do just that. After a few more steps, I raised my head up from looking at my bare feet and saw a big grey building that had no windows. I decided that might be the safest place to stay for a while, considering there might be some boxes of tinned food or something inside.

I unconsciously reached into my jacket pocket that wasn't there. I hadn't seen any sign of my jacket anywhere when I woke up. I figured Slimy and his mates must have took my purse and keys. My mobile phone was (stupidly) stuck in my flat way back home.

The building I had set my sights on was getting closer now and I could see more of it. It was actually an old, shut-down warehouse with metal sheets covering the outside walls. Rust was speckled all over it, getting worse as it clumped to the bottom of the wall where the rainwater ran down into the gutters.

Iron bars criss-crossed up behind the rickety walls, obviously being the frame for the whole grey structure. The Sun was steadily rising behind the building, giving it a glowing aura that looked somewhat friendly.

The pain in my abdomen began to increase dramatically as I pulled myself up the set of rickety stairs at the side of the building that led to the only door that I could see.

"Christ," I muttered sullenly as the pain doubled and I crouched over, pressing the sore area in hope it would go away. I rattled the rusty doorknob and winced as it creaked and spat loudly at the movement. Thankfully, the wooden door was unlocked and opened easily. Not unusual for New York, many people forgot to lock doors. Today, I just needed that to be the case.

As I stepped inside, a warm draft swirled around me, making me shiver in delight.

_Strange though…._

I was standing on a platform that led to another set of stairs that went down the way. I walked along, grabbing onto the metal railing for support, and slowly descended the stairs into pitch blackness. I got halfway down the stairs and couldn't see a foot in front of me.

_Maybe this was bad idea after all…_

Okay, not helping inner voice!

I eventually, after much pain and concentration, I reached the bottom of the dark hole. It was warm, but uninviting to my weak eyes. I squared my shoulders, wincing, and took a few more steps forward.

Just as I was getting a steady stride in the dark, something caught my feet and I fell to the floor, my body banging harshly off the hard, concrete floor.

"Ow!" I whimpered as my stomach spasmed as if it had been ripped open. I reached down shakily and felt wetness.

Blood.

I gasped as I quickly held the knife wounds together with my hands and stood up again, panicking.

_Calm down!_

No!

More pathetic whimpers escaped my mouth as I stumbled blindly, searching for anything to collapse onto. Even an old cardboard box would do…

I heard something shuffling in the darkness, something _big._ I clamped a hand over my mouth and stood completely still, backing upwards after a moment. I strained my ears, listening for anything.

More shuffling and scratching. I stepped backwards into a wall that led to a hallway and made my way silently through the pitch black corridor.

I heard heavy breathing coming from somewhere.

That's when I knew I wasn't alone.

_Shit, not again!_

I tried to control my panting and unsteadily kept walking down the black abyss. The heavy breathing suddenly moved very quickly indeed, speeding up towards me before I could do anything.

"Ahh!" I screamed as something heavy grabbed me and knocked me to the ground, knocking my head off the floor.

"Fuck!" A deep, velvet voice cursed loudly as his masculine body fell onto my chest, a pair of bright green eyes glinting daggers at me in the dark.

*0*0*0*

**End Notes - **Sorry for the cliffy! Don't kill me! I worked my ass off to get this to you guys tonight as I'm going to Glasgow tomorrow and it's an all day end-of-term trip.

I won't get to post another chapter tomorrow - sorry everyone.

I'm so excited to see the new Superman at the Imax Cinema in Glasgow tomorrow! Might drool a bit and pretend Superman is my Edward ;)

Edward is my Superman.

Anyway, make my night by **reviewing! **

xxx


	3. Carry On

**Author's Note - **Oh goody goody, more Mobward for us to enjoy! :D Sorry for the wait - I get lazy sometimes but I will _**NEVER **_abandon any of my stories. I just take a few days to update them.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews/follows - I read and treasure every single review I receive. I realize how very lucky I am to have such wonderful friends/followers/readers here in the fandom and on Facebook. I am so enjoying my Summer hols - it gives me more time to write!

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own my imagination.

* * *

**- Chapter 3 - **

* * *

_And it's nice to know when I was left for dead,_

_I was found and now I don't roam these streets,_

_I am not the ghost you are to me._

- 'Carry On' by F.U.N

* * *

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my fucking warehouse?!" The angry velvet voice snarled at me, cursing like a sailor. I gulped loudly and sucked in a large breath as my head continued to pound from the knock it had received a few moments ago.

"Um…," I started brilliantly.

_Talk you idiot! Talk!_

The furious male grabbed my throat roughly and I cried out wordlessly, writhing under his iron grip, my hands clawing at his to let go of my throat.

"P-please! I don't…I don't mean any harm!" I gasped out desperately. The green eyes narrowed and his grip became tighter. He hauled me upwards harshly onto my knees, blood gushing out of the wounds on my stomach.

"Who. Are. You." He asked again, holding my arms behind my back with one hand and keeping a tight grip on my neck with the other.

"B-Bella Swan," I stuttered out weakly, frightened he might hurt me more than the those other swines had last night. Then he laughed. He laughed. And it sounded absolutely beautiful.

"Oh honey, you have no idea do you?" He chuckled. Then I felt him lean in close to my ear, making me shiver. "I don't want your fucking name - I want to know why the fuck you are trespassing in my warehouse," He drew out dangerously, breathing angrily onto my neck.

"I just need help!" I shouted, exasperated. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I'm lost and…I can't find my way home," I whispered quietly as I sagged against his lean body. He stiffened for a moment before tightening his grip again, remembering himself.

"Get up," He commanded as I struggled to stand. The blood was still gushing from the cuts and I knew I needed some First Aid.

Mr. Bossy yanked me up by my arm and began to stride along the dark space with me in tow.

"Where are we going?" I panicked. The stranger just kept walking, ignoring me. I tried to twist my arm out of his grip, but he held it firm, dragging me along like a dog on a leash.

"Where are we going?" I repeated, getting annoyed with his attitude. He growled under his breath but kept walking. After what felt like an age he pushed me up against what felt like a wall.

Something clicked loudly and I held my breath, waiting for him to shoot me or something. Instead, a dim light flicked on over head and lit up the whole warehouse with a very dim, blue glow.

My eyes slowly adjusted and slid over to the most beautiful male I have ever seen in all my nineteen years.

I gasped with fear as his blazing green eyes landed on me and trailed up and down my body.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He demanded in what could only be described as a snarl. He looked absolutely lethal, but I sort of liked it.

"I um…I don't know," I lied unconvincingly, twisting my fingers together and trying to sidle quickly away from him. He reached out his arm and grabbed me back into place quick as a flash.

"Stop trying to run from me - it's no use," He glared at me and put both his arms on either side of my head.

"Now," He started when I was fully trapped and whimpering "What happened to you? I will get it out of you, one way or another," He warned icily and tilted his head to the side, waiting.

Instead of answering him, I studied his features. He had a beautiful tangle of messy bronze coloured hair that stuck up in all directions like he had permanent bed-hair. His eyes were a shocking shade of green and his dark eyelashes accented them perfectly, making his eyes pop. The angle of his jaw bone was manly and angular; absolutely perfect.

He was, in one word, a God.

"Fuck, you better answer me!" He shouted loudly, snapping my bubble of thought. I whimpered and shrunk into myself, cowering away from this beautiful monster.

"Stop it!" I shouted back "You know nothing about me - and you never will!" I yelled crossly and ducked out from under his arms, wincing as my stomach flared up with pain again. I moaned and dropped to the floor, heaving and sobbing as the relentless pain continued.

I felt a shadow loom over me, blocking out what little light there was as I muffled my sobs into my hands. I felt so weak, so helpless and vulnerable here with this stranger.

_What on Earth made you choose this place to think?_

Not much thinking was going on.

Just pain.

"Will just tell me what happened for fuck sakes?!" His angry voice sounded from near my right side. I pushed my matted hair out of my face and sniffled.

"No thanks, I'd rather die," I muttered and clutched my stomach, blood sticking to my hands. I heard him sigh in frustration and move closer to me.

He took my hands away from my stomach and held them up "Look, your fucking bleeding," He stated in the most obvious manner and shook my hands like a rag dolls.

"No, _really_?" I snapped and yanked my hands out of his grip. I didn't like the tingly feeling I was getting off them. I sighed heavily and lifted myself up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just hurting a lot right now and I need to…work this out," My voice cracked weakly. I looked up and saw him running a frustrated hand through his untamed hair.

"Would you please just tell me how you got so fucking messed up so I can clean you up and get you out of my hair?" He snapped back harshly and turned his icy gaze onto mine. I flinched and moved backwards.

I didn't want to tell him, nor did I have to. He couldn't make me. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me up to face him. Surprisingly gently he lifted my chin upwards, forcing me to lock eyes with him.

"Hey, I'm not going to beat you up. Fuck, I don't hit girls," He sneered the last part. I bowed my head meekly and weighed up my chances of escaping.

They weren't looking great.

_Just tell him! Maybe he can help? Get you home? Safe?_

I let out another shaky sigh and pulled my legs up to my chin, moaning internally as my stomach rippled at the movement. Mystery Man sat down opposite me and glared.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip nervously. "Um…well…I don't really know how to start I-"

"Just fucking tell me what the fuck happened before I hit something!" He roared suddenly and I cowered into my knees, trembling. I felt hot, wet tears spill down my cheeks and splash onto my bloodied shirt.

"I…," He sighed and reached out to me before remembering himself and pulling his hand back. "Please just tell me," He murmured quietly, looking down at his lap, his cheeks raging in the dim glow of the warehouse. All around us was silence, grey, floor and walls. It was a very depressing sight.

"Okay…how about I start from the beginning?" I asked and pursed my lips. He only nodded. "Well, my name is Bella, I'm nineteen. I have no job right now. I live in a flat by myself. I graduated High School but haven't went to College or Uni yet," I told him in no more than a whisper. I was telling this complete stranger everything about me, yet I knew nothing of him. I shook my head and went on.

"My life…isn't the best. My parent's live in Seattle - so I barely see them," I explained as he sat, poker-faced, listening. "My neighbourhood is a bit run-down. There is muggings and shootings around there nearly every night. It frightens me," I added with a wobbly voice.

"Last night I…I did something really, _really _stupid," I worried my lip and stared at the floor in embarrassment. "I got fed up with sitting in that flat, worrying, so I went out for a walk…I didn't mean to go far, but I got lost in the alleyways and…and…" I trailed off, sobs building up in my throat. I knew if I said anymore I would burst.

"Go on," He gritted out, his breathing heavy and angry. I put my face into my hands and let out a single, broken sob.

"I got r-raped," I whispered as the tears took over once again. "I…fought them I swear, but they were too strong th-they c-cut me with a knife and-,"

"I've heard enough," He snarled and pulled me up to my feet. I cried out as he pulled me along the warehouse floor and dumped me onto a single, soft mattress that lay in a dark corner of the room. He disappeared from my sight as I curled up and groaned in the agonizing pain.

_Go away. Go away. Go away. _

Chanting had helped in the past to prevent pain, but it wasn't working now. He came back a few minutes later with a large porcelain bowl and a little green bag. A First Aid kit.

"Here, lie back," He instructed, pointing to the pillow behind me. I lay back uncertainly, not trusting him. He dumped a clean rag into the bowl which glimmered with water in the pale light.

He still looked beautiful, even when angry and frustrated. I waited nervously, my inner stomach clenching uncomfortably as he opened the kit and pulled out a few items.

"W-what are you doing?" I began to shake as a cold chill covered my body.

"Shitting rainbows, what does it look like?" He rolled his lovely eyes and moved to lift my shirt up. I whimpered slightly as his cool fingers brushed over the cuts that were still oozing pus and blood.

He licked his lips in concentration as he pressed down on them gently, making me squirm in discomfort.

"Stay still!" He snapped, glaring at me. He picked up the bowl and used the rag to dab at the blood, cleaning the cuts until the blood flow had slowed and the wounds were moderately clean. He put some sort of anti-septic ointment on it to stop infection and then rubbed some numbing cream over each wound.

"I'm going to have to sew this shit up, otherwise you will die of blood loss or infection," He stated in an annoyed tone. "I'm surprised you've lived this long with cuts like these," He gestured to my stomach offhandedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky me," I muttered under my breath, too low for his ears. I hoped.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked quickly. He turned to me with a bemused expression and ran a hand through his hair again.

Damn I liked that more than I should.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing me carefully. I shrugged lightly.

"I just…need to call you something other than douchebag," I grumbled. His eyebrows raised in amusement and a smile twitched at his perfect lips.

"Hmm," He pondered sarcastically "So you think I'm a douche when some other motherfuckers raped you and cut you up like a piece of shit?" His face turned to stone as I flinched.

"I'm…sorry," I mumbled. This guy sure liked his F-Bombs.

"Whatever, just lie still," He turned his back to grab a few items and then came to face me again.

"You never told me your name," I said hesitantly, scared he might snap at me again.

"Fine, it's Edward," He growled. "Happy now?" He seethed. I nodded quickly. He pulled me closer to him by my feet. Then he brought out a needle and thread and tested the skin with the tip of the needle. It didn't hurt, surprisingly, because of the cream. He pushed the needle in and began the first row of stitches on one of the many cuts.

I held my breath throughout most of it as he stitched a few stitches, then dabbed the excess blood away gently with the cold rag. The smell of the damp blood was making me feel woozy as my head began to swim lying on the pillow.

Edward didn't say a single word to me the whole way through until the end when he snapped the thread with his teeth and sat up.

I opened my eyes and gazed down at him as he wiped away the remaining blood and pus with extreme care.

"Done," He stated coldly and threw the rag into the bowl and packed up the First Aid Kit.

"Thank you so much," I whispered and gently touched my now healing stomach with one hand. His eyes softened slightly, letting down their guard for a brief second before closing up and hardening again.

He glanced at my ruined shirt for a moment then began shrugging out of his own, large black t-shirt.

"Here," Edward said and handed me the shirt that would look like a tent on my small, fragile frame.

I couldn't help but stare for a brief second at his muscular, toned stomach as the muscles rippled when he moved. Could this guy be any more perfect, or more of a douchebag? I wasn't sure, but I sure liked his body.

"Thank you," I whispered again and sat up slowly to pull my dirty, worn shirt off me and pull Edward's soft, fresh-smelling shirt over my head. He watched me as I fingered the soft, worn fabric and smiled at him genuinely.

He gave me a curt nod before standing to clear away any evidence of the bloodied rag and bowl. I lay back down on the mattress and waited for his return. _Edward's_ return

Edward.

_Edward._

I loved how nicely his name looked in my head.

"Edward," I whispered quietly, testing out his name on my tongue. It wrapped around it like velvet and honey and I liked it far too much.

Edward himself came back a few seconds later and kicked off his Doc Martins and tossed them over near the end of the mattress. He lay back, away from me and put his arms behind his head, his eyes closed. He crossed his ankles over one another comfortably and I envied him for that. His black jeans sat low on is hips and with no shirt covering his chest, I could clearly see the beautiful 'v' of his stomach that dipped low into the denim.

I blushed furiously at these inappropriate thoughts. He was a douchebag after all.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting him to be cross with me. He opened his eyes lazily and looked at me in mild annoyance.

"What?" He sighed. I cleared my throat quietly and fingered his shirt.

"Why…why did you help me? I mean…I do appreciate it - really I do but…I don't understand," I murmured and sat up again to gaze down at his relaxed posture. He looked so at home and…I wanted to be a part of that.

_Stop it Bella!_

I would never fit in with him.

"I wasn't going to let you die - then I would have death on my hands and trust me; I really don't need that shit right now," He told me in a monotone and looked off into the distance of the warehouse. I processed this information. So, he didn't really care about me - he just didn't want some stranger's dead body to deal with. I grimaced and hunched up again.

"Be careful of your stomach - no moving for a few days," He commanded.

_Days?!_

"Days?" I echoed in disbelief. He nodded solemnly.

"Weeks or months if you don't do as I say - mark my words, I really don't want or need you here. So just sit and heal," He said grumpily and scratched the back of his head distractedly.

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes…or hours. I couldn't be sure in the dim light with no windows or clocks in sight.

Eventually I decided to ask him what was on my mind.

"Edward? Why do you live here…I mean…I know New York isn't ideal but, why live _here_?" I questioned. He huffed quietly and took a deep ragged breath.

"None of your fucking business," He muttered. I almost giggled at how childish he sounded. Not that a child should know the 'F' word anyway.

"Please? I don't like this darkness," I pleaded.

"Get fucking used to it! I live here goddammit. That is that. Shit is shit and I don't need your fucking questioning," He seethed, sitting up with his fists clenched like he was going to punch something "I've taken you in haven't I? I fixed you up? What more do you fucking want? I'm not a millionaire or a prince or any of that fairytale shit - I ain't some superhero that will fix everything Bella," He breathed heavily, his upper lip curling.

I shuffled backwards and avoided eye contact. He really didn't like me.

"I.-"

"No! Just shut the fuck up and lie down like I fucking told you," He ran a hand through his hair as his blazing emerald eyes shot daggers at me. I obeyed and lay back, swallowing tears desperately.

"You didn't need to take me in. You could have just left me or thrown me out. But you didn't and I'm really thankful Edward, thank you," I mumbled sleepily. "And…I'm sorry. I won't question you anymore," I sniffled and turned on my side to face the wall, away from his glaring and coldness.

Even though he hated me, I suddenly wanted him to wrap me in his arms and comfort me.

He didn't.

Instead, he threw a thin blanket over me and leaned in close to me.

"Just follow my orders and you will live," He whispered icily before pushing away from me with a grunt and storming quietly over to the light switch to turn it off with a dull click. He disappeared into the darkness. I couldn't even hear him breathing anymore.

I was scared, I was frightened, I was shaken by his departing words.

'_Follow my orders and you will live,' _

Sure, if living in a dark hole was considered living. Curling up uncomfortably, waiting for sleep to claim me, I wondered if this strange savior would ever open up to me. The only thing I knew about him so far was his name.

Edward.

* * *

**End Notes - **So, what do we think of **Jerkward**? Personally - I think he's hot. He doesn't trust Bella - he doesn't trust anyone but will Bella win his trust? Maybe. We'll see.

Anywhoo, I hope you liked sexy **Mobward** and his Doc Martins. Wasn't he sweet, giving Bella numbing cream and then stitching her up? Him giving her his shirt personally had me swooning! What I wouldn't give to have Edward give me his shirt to sleep in! *wink wink*


	4. Big White Room

**Author's Note - **An update for this story two day's in a row, aren't you guys lucky? I spent the majority of the day writing, dreaming, eating (eggs on toast) and drooling over various pictures of RPattz. I admit it - I'm a total perv! But hey, aren't we all? No? Oh well…Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own my imagination.

* * *

**- Chapter 4 - **

* * *

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing my mind,_

_I'm going crazy in this big, white room of mine,_

_I'm going crazy, yeah, I'm losing my mind,_

_I'm going crazy in this big, white room of mine _

_-_ 'Big White Room' by Jessie J.

* * *

I didn't see another glimpse of Edward for another few hours…or maybe days. I drifted in and out of restless sleeps that usually resulted in me waking up, sweating, from a horrible nightmare. The nightmares were horrific re-plays of that terrible night and I felt like sobbing each time I even thought about it.

Edward didn't abandon me though - every time I woke up, there was a plate of fresh food and a glass of water or orange juice sitting near the mattress for me. I found this small gesture rather sweet and gobbled up the eggs and toast with relish each time. It seemed poached eggs on toast was the only thing Edward knew how to cook, but I didn't mind. All the sleeping I did made me feel hungry enough to eat a whole horse anyway. I wondered where he cooked all this food, where he slept, where he washed.

Sometimes I got this strange feeling that he was watching me from somewhere in the dark space, but I couldn't hear or see him so I just shrugged it off and went back to dozing. Eventually, I got tired of being by myself and decided to get up - to hell with his 'orders'.

I hauled myself to my knees and flung the blanket to the side in annoyance. I was hot and sticky and flushed and I needed a shower. _Now. _I stood up and held my stomach tenderly. It didn't hurt anymore because of Edward's handiwork. I peered round the dark labyrinth and squinted, looking for anything to go by.

"Edward?" I called out quietly. I heard no reply and sighed.

"Edward? Please, I…I need a shower or something to wash with," I pleaded into the darkness.

"What was that?" He called, jumping down in front of me from out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" I screamed and fell backwards onto my butt on the mattress. He threw his head back and laughed and I was momentarily distracted by his pearly white teeth that gleamed in the dark. Edward crouched down in front of me, still chuckling softly.

"Oh dear," He grinned and continued to stare at me.

"It's rude to stare you idiot," I mumbled and pulled myself up again, huffing. He stood up with me and towered over me. His grin disappeared and I suddenly wished I had held my tongue.

"Where...did you come from?" I asked shakily, glancing up above me to find the answer to my question. A steel pole that was about ten inches thick hung above my sleeping place where Edward must have been sitting observing me all this time.

"So, what was that about wanting a shower?" He gritted out, ignoring my previous question, and folded his arms defensively over his shirt clad chest. I still wore his black t-shirt and it was crumpled and smelly now.

"Please, I don't even need a shower - I just need to wash up a bit. Your shirt is all sweaty and…I just stink," I told him, embarrassed. He stayed silent, watching me as I stood and fidgeted.

"Fine, come with me," He finally sighed and grabbed my arm. He led me along in the dark again but up some steps this time. He guided me down another hallway, then another and another. I was surprised at how big this place was and he seemed to know it all like the back of his hand, even in the dark. He suddenly stopped and pushed open a door and pulling me inside, closing it with a click behind us.

Everything was pitch black until a bright commercial light flicked on and the whole room lit up. I blinked and shielded my eyes from the blinding light as my eyes adjusted from being in the dark for so long. Edward stood behind me with a defensive stance, watching me. Jesus, he likes to stare.

"Well, this is all I've got so…suck it up," He sneered as I looked around the little bathroom. It was sparkling white with a shower and a bathtub in one corner and a toilet and sink in the other.

"No, no, it's perfect," I smiled and turned to faced him. He was leaning against the frame of the door and looked so devastatingly beautiful in the new light. He nodded and looked over me, frowning as he saw my hair clearly for the first time. It was a matted clump of knots and a dried substance I didn't even want to think about.

Edward pushed off the doorframe and came to stand in front of me. He reached his hand out to touch my ruined hair and then pulled it back, clenching his fist and growling under his breath.

"Right, get your clothes off," He instructed sourly. I blanched.

_What?!_

"No! Go away!" I shuffled backwards and clutched myself. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to me, blocking my escape.

"Bella, don't make this any more difficult than it already is for fuck sakes," He snarled.

"Stop swearing at me!" I snarled back. I don't know where I was getting this confidence, but I liked it. Edward narrowed his eyes and grabbed my wrists. I instantly whimpered and tried to wriggle away but he pulled me against his chest and held me there.

"Would you please stop struggling? I'm trying to fucking help you here! And don't ever tell me how to fucking talk little girl," He hissed into my ear. Tears pricked in my eyes as I realised he really, really wasn't going to let me go unless I obeyed him. He loosened his grip as he heard my sniffling. He sighed.

"Shit, Bella don't cry, just…Fuck! Just fucking please let me help you!" He almost screamed in frustration. I looked up at him like a frightened deer in the headlights. A single strand of bronze hair fell into his eyes as he glared at me with icy eyes.

Forgetting myself, I reached up and flicked it quickly out of his eyes before freezing and dropping my hand like I had been burned. Edward wrenched his grip off of me like a hot potato and put a hand to his forehead, panting heavily.

"Don't touch me," He warned in a low, dangerous tone and shoved past me to turn on the taps in the bath. I stood in the middle of the small bathroom, shivering and hunching up to protect myself.

Edward stood up once he had added a small amount of bubble bath to the steaming water and came over to me.

"Look, I know you don't want me in here - trust me I don't want to watch you bathe," He sighed heavily, his voice rough and heavy "But, you need help and I don't want you ripping those stitches - look at you, your shivering and cowering and hurt. You. Need. Help." He stated truthfully and I nodded silently in agreement. I sniffled once before moving closer to him and sighing in defeat.

"Your right, your right," I mumbled weakly and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry, this is just so unfamiliar to me and…your still a stranger…" I whispered as his eyes flashed with something I couldn't decipher but it was gone within seconds. He reached out his hands and began to lift the hem of my shirt.

I let out a small strangled sound as he revealed more and more of my battered body to his eyes. I didn't want him to see me this way. I was so bruised and ugly and he was so flawless and beautiful and handsome. He noticed my tears when he had pulled off my, well his, shirt and I wrapped my arms around my cleavage, shivering violently.

"Oh fuck," He whispered as he gently touched a large bruise that had expanded across my torso. "What the fuck did they do to you? Why?" He muttered almost to himself. I sniffed and wiped my eyes, still covering myself. Edward lifted his eyes to look straight into mine and I melted.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly, my lips trembling, tears threatening to spill over again.

"It's…okay," Edward comforted me hesitantly. I guessed he hadn't needed to reassure anyone before so I took this as a turning point. I gave him a watery smile and he gave me a lopsided grin before moving to check the water in the bathtub. When he was satisfied with it's temperature he flicked the excess water off his hands and turned back around to look at me.

"Bella, I'm going to turn around and you are going to take off your jeans and shit, then get into the tub and I'll help you wash," He commanded, but in a softer tone this time. He was slowly getting used to me. I hoped.

"Okay," I whispered and grimaced at the thought of him seeing all of me. He walked to the door and faced it, clenching his fists again in concentration. With trembling hands I slid the jeans painfully off my legs and stood, completely naked in the middle of the stark white bathroom.

I slowly lifted my leg over into the soothing water of the bath and lowered myself down, holding my stomach to stop it from rupturing. The water sloshed loudly as I finally sat down and shivered with delight as the water engulfed my lower-half, shielding me from Edward's judging eyes.

"You can um…turn around now, if you want," I murmured, wrapping my arms around myself. Edward's shoulder muscles flinched slightly and he let out a whoosh of breath like he had been holding it. He slowly turned around and made his way over to my side. He bent down so he didn't have to bend over and studied me for a moment with sad green eyes.

"Bella I…shit I don't know how to say this but…I'm sorry for being a total asshole - that's just how I am," He sighed and ran a hand up is face and through his hair. "It's no excuse to treat you like shit though - you haven't done anything wrong…I'm sorry," He said quietly, pursing his lips and looking down. He suddenly looked less of an angry man and more a sad little boy and I wanted to reach out and comfort him - but he had told me not to touch him.

"It's okay - I would be angry too, I suppose, if someone broke into my house," I laughed weakly and inspected the grubby water that had turned a strange shade of mottled brown from the muck on my skin. Edward looked up and smiled gently before reaching over me to grab a facecloth and dipped it into the bubbly water.

"I'm just going to wash you now, okay?" He said in the first genuine, gentle tone I had heard him use yet. I nodded and but my lip, gnawing at the skin until it broke and blood seeped out. Edward looked up from washing my arms and his face became pained.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself," He pleaded as I sniffled pitifully.

"I'm sorry," I repeated for the third time today. Edward shook his head, his eyes softening every second that went by. His hand reached out and descended onto my battered cheek, cupping it soothingly. I sighed and leaned onto it, my body shivering as the water got colder.

"Let's get you finished up," He murmured and continued washing my stomach - avoiding my stitches - and moved lower, gently caressing my legs with the cloth. He looked away like a gentleman when he dipped the cloth in between my legs, blushing like a tomato. I flushed red also, resisting the urge to squirm from the awkward aura floating round the small room.

I whimpered when the cloth brush over my vagina, causing a jolt of pain to course through my lower half."Shit, I'm sorry!" He mumbled and pulled his hand away, his cheeks still burning. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile.

After he was sure I was sparkly clean, he helped me to stand and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. He sat me down on the toilet lid and handed me a toothbrush that was still wrapped in it's packet. I relished the feeling of the minty toothpaste he also gave me as it swirled around my mouth and took away the disgusting grimy texture that coated my teeth.

Edward disappeared out of the bathroom for a moment and came back with fresh, clean clothes that smelled entirely of male.

"Thank you- you have no idea how much I appreciate this," I smiled as I pulled on the too-big grey sweats and white t-shirt. I felt shaky with delight at the thought of wearing Edward's clothes.

"Um…no problem," He muttered, his cheeks flaming again. I found this adorable and fought the urge to reach out and stroke his face.

"Come on, you need some rest," He murmured and held out his hand slowly. I could see this was hard for him, but he was trying. I placed my hand into his and nearly pulled it back from the massive voltage of electric that shot through me. He felt it too - he stiffened and tightened his grip substantially.

He led me silently back into the darkness of the corridor and flicked off the light in the bathroom. With his hand guiding mine, we walked back to the main floor of the warehouse and sat down on the mattress.

"Bella," Edward whispered and clasped my hand tighter. I squeezed it.

"It's okay, I'm okay - thanks to you," I smiled in the darkness.

"Yeah, 'cause I've been _so_ nice and helpful," He said with disgust. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"You have! Anyone else would have turned me away, thinking me some common whore!" I reasoned with him. He snorted in reply.

"Just get some sleep," He commanded with a sigh. I bit my lip and let go of his hand , missing the warmth instantly, and lay down with my head on the pillow, pulling the thin blanket around myself. I felt him shift to get up but I reached out and gripped his shirt.

"Lay down with me?" I asked "I've taken away your bed," I whispered. "Please?" I breathed, shuffling over, leaving him some head room on the sweet smelling pillow.

He pondered this offer for a moment before shrugging out of his shirt and sliding over beside me, pulling the blanket around us.

For the first time in a long time - I felt utterly _safe._

"Are you okay with this?" He mumbled, his posture rigid "I just don't usually…do shit like this," He ran a hand through his hair again and I almost swooned.

"It's fine," I said quietly "I usually don't do this either but…I trust you Edward," I added in a small voice. He didn't reply, but pulled the blanket tighter over my shoulder and let his hand hover over my forearm.

"Edward?" I mumbled

"Yeah?"

"Can I…ask you some questions?" I asked hopefully, chewing my lip again. He sighed and groaned.

"I knew this shit was coming…Fine, go ahead," He decided with a hint of annoyance in his beautiful voice. I ran through the important questions in my head, picking out a few that were simple and easy to answer.

"Okay…Why do you live here?" I asked nervously, remembering the last time I asked this question. Shockingly, Edward relented and gave me an answer.

"Because I'm hiding," He answered simply and trailed a pattern onto the bare skin of my forearm. I shivered with delight, losing my train of thought.

"Sorry," I saw him grin and his eyes crinkle adorably when he realized the affect he was having on me.

"Um…who are you hiding from?" I shivered again as he continued to trace patterns onto my skin.

"People," He said with a smirk. I huffed and stuck my tongue out childishly. This made him laugh out loud

"What people?" I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you one day, okay?" He said, his voice turning serious. I nodded and clasped his hand tightly.

"You can trust me you know, I won't tell anyone you are here," I mumbled quietly. His thumb brushed over my fingers in a silent thank you.

"I know," He answered with a small, heart melting smile.

"Can I stay here? Just for a little while longer?" I suddenly pleaded "I don't want to face the world just yet…" I trailed off, tears rolling down my face. Truth was, I didn't want to leave _Edward._ That was my biggest fear now. He made me feel safe.

Edward sighed softly, "Of course you can stay - I was an ass to tell you otherwise," He murmured and winced. "I…want you here Bella - I don't want you to get hurt again. You're safe here," He reassured my fears and wrapped his arm round my waist to pull me closer to him. I looked up at him with wide eyes and went limp.

"Bella…" He whispered before his lips connected with mine, sparks shooting through my lips as he slid his hands up to the nape of my neck and held me there. He deepened the kiss when I didn't struggle. I knew he was a stranger, practically, but it felt _so right. _

_To Hell with logic - kiss him!_

I threw my arms around his neck and scraped my fingers along his soft scalp, winding the bronze hair round my fingers and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. We broke apart, gasping for air, and Edward leaned his forehead on mine and stared deep into my eyes.

I gasped and whimpered from the loss of contact from his warm, safe, inviting lips. The taste had been so bittersweet.

Soft, tangy tastes had erupted when our tongues had meshed together, caressing each other. His hands had been roaming around my neck, squeezing possessively.

"Shit I…I'm sorry Bella," Edward suddenly cursed and wrenched his hands off me like I had a disease. "That shouldn't have happened - I'm so fucking sorry," He pushed himself up from the mattress and disappeared into the darkness, leaving me crumpling with rejection.

He regretted kissing me.

I had messed up big time.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I curled up on the now stone cold mattress and sobs began to wrack my frame. Tears of rejection.

I thought he cared for me - I was wrong.

At that moment, I just wanted someone to love me.

* * *

**End Notes - **Oh no he didn't!

Oh yes he did.

Don't fight your feelings Edward, the girl is broken right now!

Sorry for the cliffy guys, hope you liked it anyway.


	5. Sad Song

**Author's Note - **Who wants and explanation to why Edward fucked up their perfect moment? Well, we'll see.

Thank you for all the amazing reviews/follows - love to see them ;)

Had a flamer for the last chapter - sorry to the person who didn't like my storyline. I can't change their opinion and it doesn't really bother me if your gonna hit me with tomatoes. Although, it did annoy me that they told me this was 'one of the most ridiculous things I have ever read'. That was just uncalled for. They didn't even have an account, just a coward hiding behind their screen.

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own my imagination.

* * *

**- Chapter 5 - **

* * *

_So don't, don't let me go,_

_Just to let me know,_

_That I can slip and fall,_

_And you won't let me go._

- 'Sad Song' by Christina Perri

* * *

Edward ignored me for three days straight. He didn't utter one syllable to me as he gave me my food or took me to the bathroom to wash and use the toilet. He never slept with me again on the mattress, preferring to disappear into the darkness when I slept.

I cried myself to sleep most days, burying my face into the sweet smelling pillow as I remembered the kiss between me and Edward. It was crystal clear he regretted it and didn't want anything more to do with me. I wanted him to come back to me, to hold me again and tell me everything would be okay, but he didn't. And I wagered he never would.

I raised my head up from the pillow and peered round the warehouse. It was dark as usual with no sign of Edward. I sniffled and laid my head back onto the pillow, clutching myself and just stared into space. I had run out of tears.

My stomach was healing surely, but slowly and I didn't dare touch it. Edward had checked it a few times, lifting my shirt without permission and frowning slightly. The bruises had turned from bluish-purple to a mottled green now and weren't so prominent against my pale skin.

I heard shuffling coming towards me and let out a heavy sigh as I realized it must be mealtime. Edward's face came into view as he bent down beside the mattress and appraised me for a second. I bit my lip nervously as my cheeks heated under his intense gaze.

"Bella?" His soft voice caressed over my skin as I raised my head to look up into the eyes of the man who resented me.

"Yes?" I asked in a wobbly voice, barely holding myself together as the tears threatened to spill over again. Suddenly, my tear ducts were very active again.

Edward sighed heavily, but not in anger. Just frustration. "We need more supplies," He gritted out, running a hand haphazardly through his hair. Supplies? Like food?

"What supplies?" I croaked out, my voice weak with disuse. I hadn't tried to strike up conversation with him either. Edward sighed again.

"Food, clothes, shit like that," He mumbled and pulled the blanket off me. I whimpered as the cold air hit me

"A-Are you leaving me?" I said softly, sitting up and looking at him desperately.

"No!" He growled. "Shit Bella, I meant it when I said I'll help you," He sighed and helped me to stand up. I swayed on my feet and my head felt woozy, but I stayed upright.

"So, I'm staying here while your gone?"

"No, your coming with me,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now come on," He said exasperatedly and tugged me towards the bathroom. He turned on the light and pointed to a neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on the toilet seat. It was a pair of jeans with a shirt that were far too big, but I was used to that now.

I glanced at Edward once before moving to pick up the clothes and tug my old ones off. Edward turned his back like he always did as I tugged on the jeans and shirt, adjusting them so they wouldn't fall off. There was a pair of small, black pumps with laces on the floor and I frowned.

"Where did you get these?" I asked Edward's toned back. He turned around and smirked slightly.

"This used to be a shoe factory, they left thousands of shoes behind," He grinned boyishly and I smiled before pulling the shoes on and tied them tightly. They felt comfy enough and I could walk in them at least. Edward pulled me back down the corridor and back to the mattress. He reached between a slit that was hidden on the side and pulled out a black wallet.

"You cut a hole in it?" I asked dumbly. Edward chuckled.

"No where else to keep valuables," He murmured and checked the wallet briefly before snapping it shut and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go,"

He led me out of the warehouse, up the steps to the platform where I had come in that first day and out into the daylight. I blinked a few times as the bright light of day hit me. The air smelt fresher and the sun was shining. I guessed it was early morning.

Edward let go of my hand and jogged down the rickety steps and onto the road. I followed behind him as he weaved his way in and out of people walking on the sidewalk, the hood of his dark hoodie pulled up over his face. I scrambled after him, tripping a few times as he rushed towards a general store about two streets away from the warehouse.

"Here, go get this stuff - I'll be back in a minute," He said hurriedly, thrusting a few twenty's and a shopping list into my hand. He gave me a hard glare. "Only get the stuff on the list, no other shit, got it?" He snapped. I nodded and went to go inside, but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave the shop, don't talk to anyone and don't draw attention to yourself," He glared one more time before dropping my arm and breaking into a run, disappearing round the corner. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the shop. It smelled of disinfectant and I wrinkled my nose.

I glanced down at the shopping list, noting that Edward wanted toilet rolls, bread, milk (in a carton), popcorn, eggs, deodorant, chocolate, ice cream (preferably Ben and Jerry's), biscuits, aspirin, painkillers and…tampons or pads. I blushed at that last part, but at least he was thinking of me.

Grabbing a basket, I made my way around the small aisles, picking up the items quickly and dumping them into the basket. When I got to the till, the basket was full and I felt a little embarrassed at having to buy all this junk food. Not that I minded that it was junk food, I just looked weird.

The cashier had huge fake tits and thin, straw-like blonde hair that hung in limp wisps over the hill of her boobs. She gave me a disgusted look as I put the items into two bags. I handed over the money quickly and she held it like it had a disease.

She threw the receipt and change at me as I grabbed the handles on the bags and walked out of the shop, glad to be away from Countess Big Boobs.

I bit my lip as I realized Edward had told me _not _to leave, but I certainly wasn't going to waste my time in the presence of C.B.B. I perched on the wall outside the shop and waited for Edward, scanning the street for his approach.

"Hey cutie, wanna come with me?" A sleazy voice slurred near me. I jumped and turned to face the blonde haired man. Without thinking I screamed and got to my feet, running full pelt down the pavement.

_It was the same guy who raped me!_

My lungs burned as I kept running, down the next block, my feet slapping painfully against the pavement. I was never a great runner, and my fitness was a pile of goo. I slowed down and bent over, holding myself up with my hands on my knees. I gasped and wheezed, desperate for air as I began to shake with fear.

I had forgotten the shopping bags. Edward was going to slaughter me!

I had no clue where he was and he would surely come looking for me. Or would he? He didn't want me, with him or in his warehouse. He was still a complete mystery to me and wouldn't open up about himself. I gave one last heave and stood up straighter, putting a hand to my forehead in despair and turning to go back the way I came.

My stomach flopped uneasily. What if that guy tried to hurt me again? My stomach was only just starting to heal. I kept walking, growing more nervous by the second. I stopped for a moment, catching my breath again. I neared the corner where the shop stood and turned sharply, banging against something solid.

I began to tumble backwards but strong arms caught me. I struggled without thinking, writhing in their grip as terrified tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"No!" I whimpered and went limp, knowing I was going to die anyway. The guy was going to rape me again. Wasn't once enough?

"Bella?!" A soft, gravelly voice gasped and tilted my chin up. Edward!

I began to cry harder, clutching his shirt and resting my head on his chest as sobs escaped my lips.

"Shh," He soothed, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "What happened honey?" He asked with genuine worry and pulled me back to look him in the eye.

"I…the shopping…that guy," I sobbed and sniffled, hyperventilating.

Edward's face contorted with confusion, "Slow down, shh, I'm here," He calmed me as I hiccupped a few times and gulped in great mouthfuls of air.

"I saw…one of the guys who r-raped me and panicked…I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to leave the shopping, I-I have the change and the receipt!" I whimpered with fright and cowered away from him, suddenly terrified he might hit me…or worse. I felt his arms encircle me and pull me close to his warm chest that felt so familiar.

"Please don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you - you know that right?" Edward's pained voice broke through to me and comforted me slightly. I looked up at him through blurry eyes and felt like crying more than ever.

His green eyes were dimmed with pity and sympathy and his mouth was turned down in a devastatingly beautiful grimace. A grimace shouldn't look that damn good.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, burying my face into his chest and inhaling his musky scent.

"It's okay," He murmured. "Come on, we'll go see if our stuff is still there - if not we can buy more," He assured me with a gentle smile. He looked so radiant and beautiful in the mid-morning sunshine that I wanted to burst into tears again.

He took my hand in his and led me back towards the shop, glancing at me every few seconds. His thumb soothed my knuckles in a silent gesture that I was safe. As we neared the shop my heart nearly stopped.

_That guy was still there!_

I let out a strangled whimper and tugged Edward backwards. He gave me a weird look and looked to where my eyes had fell onto the monster that stalked me in my nightmares. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched in anger.

"Is that…?" He trailed off, fuming. "That's the fucker, isn't it?" He seethed, moving towards him.

"NO! Edward, please don't!" I nearly screamed at him. The greasy haired guy was passed out on the sidewalk, drunk by the look of it. Edward spun round to face me, his face ablaze with anger. I shrank back and let go of his hand. Edward sighed and his face softened.

"Look, if he hurt you..." He gritted out lethally. "Then I need to hurt him," He finalized and stepped forward again. I grabbed his hoodie sleeve and tugged.

"No. He's not worth it," I shook my head "Besides, didn't you say you were hiding? You need to stay out of trouble," I begged him. He glanced back at the guy before pulling me towards him. He leaned down to my ear and his breath washed over it.

"Your right," He sighed. "Thank you," He murmured as I shivered.

"Okay," I mumbled and let go of him. Edward took a deep breath and moved towards our shopping bags, picking them up. He looked around a couple of times, stooping to pick them up before spitting on my attacker and walking towards me with a less than satisfied look on his face.

"Okay?" I asked stupidly. Edward narrowed his eyes and handed me one of the bags.

"No." He said coldly and began to walk down the street. He stopped outside a clothes store and told me to wait outside. I felt like a puppy that had been told off as I waited for him to return. He came out minutes later with a paper carrier bag stuffed full of clothes.

"Come on," He said, taking my hand and leading me back along the roads to the warehouse. We walked up the rickety staircase and Edward shoved open the door. He was definitely angry.

He took the bags from me and disappeared. I found the light switch and flicked on the dim, bluish light and settled myself on the mattress. I nibbled my lip with worry and my tummy felt uneasy. I felt an arm wrap round my waist moments later and snapped my head up to see Edward, looking feral and lethal. I bit back a whimper as he pulled me closer to him.

"You have no fucking idea how much I wanted to rip his fucking dick off for hurting you," He murmured icily into my ear. I shivered with fear and delight all mixed together.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a small voice. Edward skimmed the crevice of my ear with his nose and sighed.

"Because your…involved with me now - I care about you," He answered in an almost frightened whisper. I bit my lip and reached out for his hand. He grasped it and pulled me closer, inhaling deeply.

"Will you…tell me about you? Tell me who your hiding from? Please…," I pleaded. "I need to know, if I'm involved with you, you need to be honest. I'll give my loyalty and honesty in return," I bargained, tightening my advances. Edward kept me close, hugging me. His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace as he pulled us both down onto our backs.

"I'm…scared to tell you in case you…hate me or…" He trailed off in a broken voice.

"No Edward! Never!" I assured him and cupped his cheek without thinking. "I'm here now, I don't want to leave…I do have my own flat but I never felt safe there. I feel safe here, with you," I whispered and smiled wanly.

"Tell me," I commanded. "Everything."

He sighed before starting. "Fine. I was born in Chicago, my father was the leader of my family's Mafia group," What?! I kept silent.

"My family's connection to the Mafia goes way back into the 1800's where my great-great-grandfather, Anthony Cullen, began the organisation,"

"My mother and father had an arranged marriage, not one of love, but they gradually came to love and accept one another. I came along two years later," He chuckled without humour. I listened intently, intrigued. Mafia?! "Carlisle, my father, inherited everything from his father and taught me everything, starting from when I was ten. I never went to school. I couldn't, in case I let it slip that I was a Mafia Prince." Prince? Holy shit!

"Anyway, skip a few years and my family is in trouble. Big trouble. Our enemy, Volturi, is after my father, wanting his money, his estate and…my mother," He gulped and I stiffened.

"What do they want with your mother?" I asked, appalled.

"Just her. Volturi's leader - Aro - has a sick obsession with her," He told me with a shudder of disgust. I shivered and Edward's arms tightened around me. "He will do anything to get at her - and that includes killing me," Edward said in monotone. I gasped.

"Is that why your hiding?" I whispered.

"Yes," He whispered back, his hands coming up to cradle my face. "I…I don't want you in their line of vision…your too precious," He murmured and held me close. My heart soared at his words as his cheek brushed against my ear.

"You…want me?" I asked hesitantly in a hushed, hopeful voice. Edward smiled crookedly before nodding.

"I do," He claimed "But…do you want me? I'm putting you in serious danger every minute you spend with me here," He said with a pained expression.

"I…want you," I sniffled. "Of course I do, look at you," I gestured towards his beauty "Your so…handsome and I'm scarred and broken…why would you want me?" I asked, tears running down my face.

"Because I trust you." He stated "You accept my harsh words and…I know I shouldn't treat you like shit, but it's all I know. I'm defensive to protect myself and my mother," He whispered brokenly. I stroked his flawless face and kissed his forehead.

"I accept you, can I stay?" I asked hopefully, looking him straight in the eye.

"You don't have the option of leaving - I'll go to extensive lengths to keep you here. I might even be nice for once," He chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"So…how long have you been here?"

"A year,"

"And…how long do you need to stay here?"

"Until I get a lead to where Aro is hiding," Edward shrugged.

"Have you…got any leads recently?"

"Yep, and I plan to move in soon. I was going to go that night you came but it figures that fate had other plans," He grinned and gently caressed my sides. I smiled.

"I'm sorry I held you up," I murmured.

"No worries, but you need to heal first before I can pursue anything - you're my top priority now," He leaned in to kiss my forehead and cheeks. I giggled and reached up to tangle my fingers into his luscious hair. I froze then, remembering he didn't want anything intimate between us. I pulled my hands away and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into the shell of my ear. I sniffled.

"I…don't want to upset you again," I bit my lip.

"Upset me? How?" He frowned in confusion,

"I…the kiss…you…you…" I trailed off, afraid I would start crying. Edward stiffened and stroked my back.

"I'm so, so sorry about that, shit I…I was an ass," He muttered in fury. "I just…you were so broken and hurt I…I didn't want to harm you further by making you think I was forcing myself on you," He mumbled and wound my hair round his fingers.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked, clutching his shoulders. His mouth turned up into a smirk as he stole a kiss to my lips and stood up.

"Ben and Jerry's? Two spoons?" He grinned and disappeared into the darkness. I shook my head and laughed, following him. He ran down a dark passage, into a room that was icy cold and spun round to grab me. I squealed and giggled.

"I get first dibs," He warned.

"Hey! Not fair, ladies first!" I reminded him sternly.

"Fuck that rule," He muttered, grabbing the ice-cream tub out of the shopping bags that were discarded on the floor of the room near a giant freezer. He dug around in a drawer and pulled out two metal spoons, handing me one before sighing and handing me the tub.

"Thank you!" I sang and hugged him, careful to not tear my stitches. He laughed as I tore open the tub and dug in, moaning when the cold treat hit my tongue.

"Holy mother of God," I moaned in ecstasy as Edward's mouth practically drooled. "Here," I shoved the tub at him and he stuck his spoon in, swallowing a great mouthful and smirking widely.

We finished the whole tub between us in five minutes flat, licking our lips and rubbing our full, satisfied tummies.

"Tomorrow, I'll buy us McDonalds," Edward announced "If Ice-Cream makes you this happy, then I can't wait to eat burgers with you," He chuckled as I moaned in anticipation.

"You better," I warned, "Or I will ignore you forever more," I laid the truth out on the line.

"You wouldn't," He said smugly, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me close. "You like me far too much, and your nosy," He said cheekily.

"Oi!" I slapped him on the arm. He laughed harder, howling as I pouted.

"Right, no more ice-cream," He folded his arms defiantly. I gasped.

"No! Please!" I pleaded mockingly as his chuckles died down.

We lay there in silence while he seemed to ponder something. I listened to his steady heartbeat as he sighed.

"I will find this fucker, and I will pin him down for ever trying to get at Mom," He whispered out of the blue.

"I know you will," I stroked his chest and cuddled closer to him.

"She'd like you," He murmured, "She always wanted a daughter but became infertile after she had me," He smiled and held me tighter, his embrace warm and comforting.

"Can I…meet her…one day?" I bit my lip. Edward grinned.

"You would want to meet my family?" He asked, seemingly astonished. I nodded vigorously.

"She made you, of course I want to meet her," I smiled, fingering his hair.

"Hmmm," He mused. I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He bent his head, cradling my face in an iron hold and kissed me, softly and gently, caressing my lips and tongue.

"Better?" He gasped, out of breath. I nodded.

"Much better," I whimpered as he kissed me again.

…

A few hours later after a short nap, I changed into the clothes Edward had bought me. Edward was in the small old-workers kitchen cooking dinner when I heard a knock. I snapped my head up, looking towards the hallway to see if Edward had heard it. He didn't come.

Another impatient knock sounded, echoing through the warehouse's main floor. I got up shakily, moving towards the platform. I reached the door, gulping and saw a shadow at the bottom of the metal frame.

I fingered the doorknob, glancing back to see if Edward was coming. He didn't.

I slowly twisted the knob and opened the door a crack. The next thing I felt was a punch to the face and a hand going round my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was cut off by another slap to the face.

"Such a pretty specimen, shame Edward will never see you again," A sleazy, unfamiliar voice whispered into my ear. A sack was pulled over my head, tightening at the neck with a rope as everything went dark.

* * *

**End Notes - **Oh. My. God. I wonder who came knocking? Silly Bella for answering the door! I love Ben and Jerry's, and McDonalds! Who likes Sweetward? Or did you like Assward better? Poor Edward, will he see Bella again? Stay tuned!


	6. Radioactive

**Author's Note - **Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own my imagination.

* * *

**- Chapter 6 - **

* * *

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died,_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside._

- 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

My head was pounding. That was my first thought. My second thought was my whereabouts.

_Where in the name of fuckery am I? _

Edward. Where was Edward? I hoped he would come for me soon. Wherever I was, it was cold. I lifted my head off a grubby mattress, my hair sticking to my face. I peered round the dark space, surveying it.

It appeared I was stuck in a cold, dark, disgusting dungeon of some sort.

_Well fuck. _

Where was all this swearing coming from? Edward must've rubbed off on me…A sob caught in my throat as I thought of Edward, alone in his warehouse. I was so frightened and confused.

The dungeon stank of damp and rot with slime dripping down the stone walls. The warehouse may have been dark, but it was nothing compared to how uneasy this place made me feel. It had an evil aura about it and I didn't like it one bit.

A strange feeling suddenly overcame me, a feeling of being frightened of never seeing the sun again. All I could think of now to comfort me - was Edward. Was he looking for me? Did he truly care for me? Would he save me?

Questions whirled round my head, dizzyingly, chopping and changing, causing me to lay my head back down on the filthy mattress, breathing shallowly and losing consciousness one again.

.

.

.

.

.

I awoke with a sharp jolt and bolted upright. I gasped from the nasty nightmare that had shaken me. Edward had come to rescue me and someone attacked him and… and…

A door swung open before I could dwell on it anymore. I gasped and shuffled backwards, hitting my back against the slimy wall. Footsteps came closer, a chain clinking with each step like one of them clichéd cowboy movies.

"Ahh the pretty girl is awake at last," A smug voice drawled out. I whimpered and got to my feet, scrambling away from the dark figure. His hand reached out and grabbed me round the waist, pulling me closer to him.

"No running sweetheart, we gotta keep you," He whispered into my ear, his disgusting breath washing over me.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed, trying to knee him in the crotch. He chuckled and placed an arm around my neck, a knife against my throat. I gulped and felt the blade press against my skin slightly.

"Aww sweetie, that's not for me to say," He crooned.

_What a fucker!_

"Who is it for to say then?" I said haughtily, trying to be brave.

"You'll find out soon enough," He chuckled dangerously and ran his free hand up and down my hip, his fingers brushing under my shirt.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screeched. I was _not _going to be molested again.

"The boss said I could have a little fun with you while you're here - I think I'll do just that," He breathed, tracing my waist with his horrible, callused fingers.

"Stop it! Get off me!" I shrieked and scratched at his hands. He only chuckled sinisterly and threw me onto the stone floor. I clutched my belly and whimpered, praying the stitches hadn't ruptured.

I really didn't need that right now.

"We'll soon have you behaving like a nice little slave," He said darkly, crouching down to my crumpled form and running his disgusting hands through my tangled hair. I shuddered and shied away from him, wanting Edward's hands in my hair, not _his._

His hair was a greasy brown colour and stuck up all over his head. Edward had beautiful ruffled hair, but this guy's hair just looked downright slimy.

"Felix!" A smooth, male voice called out from the doorway. "The Boss ordered you _not _to toy with the new prisoner," The male said passively stepped into the dim light. I gulped.

He was well built with a gun that sat in a holster on his hips.

"Fuck," The guy who I assumed was Felix swore under his breath. He leered at me one more time before getting to his feet and walking over to the other male.

They exchanged a curt nod with each other and turned their backs on me. This new guy had relatively clean, dirty blonde hair that was neatly styled into a sidecomb. His hair was short and complied nicely with this hairstyle.

"How is she doing? I hope you didn't get a mark on her - the Boss will castrate you," He gritted out, glancing at me. I looked away and began to crawl over to the mattress.

I heard the blonde mutter something to Felix and with that, Felix glared at me and turned to walk out of the dungeon, slamming the door. Heavy footsteps approached me and I curled up into a ball, my hair fanning out around my head and my arms shielding me from his gaze.

A shadow cast over me and I peeked through my hair to see the new guy crouched beside the mattress, his hand out in offering. I pushed myself up with my arms and stared at him.

He smiled gently. He actually smiled at me!

"Want some water?" He asked softly, jiggling the small water bottle in his hands for emphasis. I gulped and shook my head.

"It's not poisoned," He promised with a small sigh. He came to sit beside me and offered me the water. My throat was parched so I shakily took the bottle from his hands, avoiding touching him.

I cautiously took a small sip before deciding I was to thirsty to care if it was spiked.

"Better?" He implored after I had downed a few gulps.

I nodded. "Thank you," I mumbled, turning my head away, my shoulders sagging. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I know you're here by force but…I'm not going to hurt you," He said quietly, taking his hand off my shoulder when I turned to glare at him. "Honestly, I kind of…feel sorry for you," He muttered, rubbing his face with both his hands. He looked seriously depressed. "Felix can be an asshole, just...stay away from him," He advised. I snorted.

_Yeah, that's so easy to do when your trapped in a dungeon._

"Was it you who took me?" I asked bitterly.

"No, that was Caius and James, sorry if they were a bit…rough," He winced.

"What's your name and who is Caius and James?" I asked gruffly, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't recognize the names, but assumed they were part of this corporation.

He swallowed a few times, seeming to need water himself before answering."I'm Demetri," He half-smiled "Uh…Caius is the Boss' right hand man and James is just a loan off the streets, a pawn if you like - I'm just a prison guard," He grimaced. He clearly wasn't happy with his position.

"Why do you work for them?" I asked. "If you don't like it here…then why not leave? Start fresh?" I hinted, hoping he might help me escape.

He shook his head.

"I can't," He said irritably, "Here's why," And with that he lifted the sleeve of his tight, long-sleeved t-shirt to reveal a tattoo that looked like a coat of arms.

"What is that?" I asked with a frown.

"Volturi's Coat of Arms," He answered simply, confirming my assumptions. What was Volturi? Who was this 'Boss'?

"So…how does that stop you from escaping?" I implied nosily, tilting my head to the side.

He let out an annoyed huff of air and turned to face me.

"It is a mark, a symbol. I'm bound to Volturi forever - if I escape, they'll find me and kill me…and my family," He whispered the last part and looked as if he might cry.I was shocked.

"Why? You work for them, seemingly willingly," I muttered.

He laughed humourlessly and shook his head. "It's the same for everyone here honey - we've just got to accept it," He muttered dryly.

"Who are your family?" I blushed, "Sorry that was a nosy question," I mumbled. Demetri just laughed.

"My mum, sister and my wife - Angela," He sighed and touched a slim, silver wedding band on his ring finger.

My heart broke for him. I couldn't bear it if Edward was tied down that way.

"Do you…get to see her…them?" I asked, moving closer to him. He glanced at me with a curious expression as I blushed and looked down.

"Yes - at Christmas and Easter for two days," He said matter of factually. I gasped.

"That is downright cruel!" I shouted, infuriated.

_Four days a year?!_

He gave me a warning glance.

"Shut up, do you want them to come barging in here and hurt you?" He hissed. I shrank back into myself and sighed. He groaned.

"Shit, I'm sorry just please…keep your voice down," He smiled a little. "I know it's unfair, believe me I do, but I've learned to deal with it," He gave me a lopsided grin. He reminded me of Edward when he did that and my heart clenched.

"I like you, you're pretty cool," He smirked after a short pause, "What's your name?"

"Bella,"

"Okay Bella, you got yourself a bodyguard - I'll do my best to keep you safe…until judgement day," He uttered under his breath. I wanted to protest, ask questions, but clamped my lips together and sighed again.

"Why are you helping me?" I pondered out loud. Demetri shrugged and gazed at the floor.

"Because…you remind me of Angela - I would hate to see her in this position…anyone in this position," He stated sadly, his mouth turned down as he scratched his chin.

I reached for the water bottle and took another small sip before offering it to Demetri. He smiled in thanks and drank a little before tightening the lid and putting the bottle down beside me near the mattress.

"I'm sure things will work out," I murmured, patting his hand gently. Demetri gave me a small smile and stood up.

"I have to go check on the other prisoners," His face took on a look of sadness.

"You can come back after and talk to me, you know…if you need some company," I suggested in a small voice, picking nervously at a hangnail. Could I truly trust him?

His face lit up at my words.

"Sure!" He exclaimed. "I mean…yeah okay," He cleared his throat and blushed.

I frowned a little as he pulled out another bottle of water out of his holster and turned away from me, fumbling with the bottle before turning back to me and handing me the bottle.

I smiled in thanks as he waved slightly and ran up the stone steps, leaving the door _unlocked. _He laughed as he walked away down the hall and I knew he had done it on purpose.

I fingered the plastic container in my hands and gawped when I noticed something bobbing about inside.

_A key!_

Demetri had left me a key? But what for? And what lock did it fit into? The door leading out of here…or a door somewhere else in the building?

Curiosity was going to get the better of me. I fished the key out and shook my hands dry. I stashed the key down my panties, even though it rubbed against my flesh in an annoying fashion. I would need to wait.

.

.

.

.

.

I assumed a few hours passed after Demetri left me with the key. I squirmed uncomfortably as it rubbed against me in an unappealing manner. I heard various footsteps outside the unlocked dungeon door, but Demetri, or anyone else never came in.

I waited impatiently, biding my time as I waited for the lights in the hall to click off. I pondered if this Demetri was a trap, if had tricked me or been forced to trick me into leaving my cell.

I bit my lip as I stood up from the mattress and slowly made my way over to the door. I tested the handle, checking to see if anyone would come knocking, but nothing happened. I twisted the rusted knob and slowly, carefully opened the door.

The hinges creaked a little and I cringed, waiting for a guard to pounce on me. I peered out into the dimly lit hallway. Nothing.

I looked left and right, fumbling to pull out the key from my panties and tucked it into my palm. Once I was sure no one was around, I stepped cautiously into the hallway, scenes of booby traps running through my mind from old corny movies.

The hallway was long and narrow with a cool breeze that swirled in and around me, making me shiver. I took a few steps forward, my head swivelling nervously checking for footsteps or security cameras.

I couldn't see any, but weren't they the size of a pea these days? I shook my head and kept walking, tip toeing past other cell doors, peering around looking for an escape route. I fingered the key, wondering idly what door I was supposed to be looking for.

I stopped and leaned back against the wall, looking left and right before opening my palm to inspect the key. It was shiny and silver. I flipped it over, looking for any engraving that might give me a clue as to where I needed to go. Two words were carved into the metal near the top of the key.

_Ufficio 1._

What the fuck did that mean? Damn cursing again! I sighed fondly at the memory of Edward swearing in every sentence.

I gripped the key tight again and continued down the hall, searching for any doors with the number one on it.

The '1' had to mean a door number surely...?

"Yeah, I checked on her earlier - she seemed pretty secure," A voice floated down the hall in front of me to the left. I froze but then realized it sounded like Demetri's soft tempo.

I crept towards the corner of the hall, peering round to see Demetri standing with another man I had not seen yet. His hair was a bleached blond colour, slicked back with grease and came down to his lower shoulder blades. I shuddered. He looked dangerous. He wore a dark black cape that cascaded down his back and onto the stoned floor.

"Good good, the Boss will be pleased - pray tell, how is your dear Angela?" He said slyly in a thick Italian accent. His voice sent disgusted chills down my back as Demetri swallowed back tears.

"Uhm…uh she's great thanks Caius - actually we're expecting a baby in eight months," He said softly, his head hanging with sorrow. I winced and bit my lip.

_A baby he wouldn't get to father, save for twice a year for two days. Poor guy._

"Oh how lovely! Such a pity the child won't be able to spend time with you. I will inform the Boss of this wonderful news," Caius leered and patted his horrible hairstyle vainly.

"Le mie scuse," Caius muttered with a smirk before gliding away down the hall out of sight, leaving Demetri alone in his sorrow, tears running down his face.

What did '_le mie scuse' _mean? It didn't matter at that moment.

My heart tore down the middle as Demetri broke down, burying his face into his hands and slumping against the wall. Without thinking, I ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.

He stiffened before hugging me back, sobbing recklessly into my neck.

"Shh, it's okay," I murmured over and over, stroking his back and letting him weep on my shoulder.

When he finally pulled back, he wiped his red-rimmed eyes and let out a guttural sigh.

"Bella," He whispered. "You need to get out of here - before you end up like this," He gestured to his face, his voice cracking. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I-I will but...Wh-what does '_U__fficio 1' _mean?" I mumbled, sniffling and wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt. Demetri smiled a little.

"It means 'office 1' in Italian," He smiled lazily, stepping away from me slightly.

"Thank you for the key," I whispered. He shrugged and placed a finger to his lips.

So I needed to find 'Office 1'? Where to start?

"Be careful - I can't help you from here," He murmured sadly, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you and…next time you see Angela tell her she is lucky to have someone like you," My voice cracked with emotion. Demetri grimaced.

"I will," He whispered. "She would adore you," He added wistfully, smiling. I let out a small, sad laugh that cracked with my weak voice.

"I'm sure I would like her too," I let out a sob and hugged him once more before pulling back and sniffling as he gave me one last wave before disappearing into the shadows. I sniffed once more before straightening up and squaring my shoulders.

_Right, Office 1._

It must hold some importance if Demetri had given me this particular key. I grasped it tightly in my hands and strode down the dark hall.

_I will find a way out of here - for Edward._

* * *

**End Notes - **What do you think of Demetri? Or Cauis? Is Demetri genuine, or is he a phony? Humm…Anywhoo, wonder what 'Ufficio 1' will hold for Bella? Stay tuned ;)


End file.
